The Drawings
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Robin has a new hobby of sketching but wont let anyone see. But when a pair of new witches attack, what will happen to her book? how will her new boyfriend amon react? AmonRobin R&R ONE-SHOT


a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, and reaserching WHR. Please enjoy.

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FIC!

o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

**The Drawings**

It was a cold, snowy day. It was about and hour before everyone got to go home to a nice long three day Christmas vacation. The boss was in such good holiday spirits, he even allowed Michael to leave, provided he stayed at either Amon or Sakaki's house. Dojima was drapped over the couch sound asleep, Karasuma was playing scrabble aganst Sakaki (Karasuma winning of course), Amon was reading the newspaper over behind Michael, and Robin was sitting at her usual spot by the window. Only this time, she wasn't reading like always. She had a black spiralbound sketch book in her hands and was sketching all day long. She refused to let anyone look at her sketches and said they were personal. So after about an hour of trying, every gave up asking and trying to sneak a peek, not wanting to piss of the fire witch.

The day was long and boring. No hunts, no missions, not even a single email sent to Michael's computer. The boss had left early and had left Amon, his most experienced hunter, in charge. Dojima just finished begging Amon to let them leave early when Karasuma started yelling at Sakaki for cheating. Dojima went over to investigate but her final analisis was that Sakaki's word was real. _"Karasuma, the word bling is slang for money."_ Upset, Karasuma let the word slide after Michael confermed.

"_Robin, you still doodling?"_ Dojima flopped back down on the couch and looked over at Robin. _"I'm not doodling, I'm sketching. It's a much more profound form of drawing art."_ Robin replyed without once stoping her pencil or looking up. _"how many have you _sketched_ so far today, Robin?"_ Michael asked with intrest since he had eairlier noted her turning the page many times today. _"oh…just a few."_ Robin replied. _"But that book is just about full, isn't it? I mean your at the back already."_ Karasuma looked up from her now finished game of scrable, she won, and looked over at Robin. _"I've been drawing in this many times before today."_ Robin plainly said before going back to drawing.

Amon looked over his paper at Robin for a second and Robin felt his eyes and looked up at him over her sketchbook. The two had only recently confessed to eachother their true fellings only three nights ago. No one else at the STN-J had figured it out yet, but probaly soon will once they find out Michael has to stay at Sakaki's house since Robin's going over Amon's for the holiday. They looked away from eachother and back to doing their own thing when they heard Michael stand up.

Michael streched and looked about the room before his eyes were quickly redirrected back to his screen. _"Hate to ruin all the fun, but..new witch guys! Power of stone. Last seen at the local ocean harbor. Seen with another witch who was the power of telekineses. Both are working together and considered to be a danger to the public and are a major threat. Both have full control over their powers."_ Amon stood up as did the others. _"Dojima, you remain here for more updates, and karauma you wait with Dojima, stay in pairs. Robin and Sakaki with me."_ They all headed to get their coats. Robin took her book and put it in the backseat of Amon's car when she got in. Sakaki following closely behind on his motorcycle.

At the harbor, Robin and Sakaki walk ahead of Amon to survey the area. Sakaki, with gun in hand and Robin with her glasses on her nose, they both walked carefully along the woodeden dock. Amon stood back at his car and talked to Michael on the comunicator, not once taking his eyes off Robin. Robin and Sakaki seperated and each went opposite dirrections. Amon put the comunicator down and started to alk twoards the other two. Robin was out of sight but Sakaki wasn't and he knew Sakaki had a good veiw of her: chain reaction.

After a few minutes of quiet searching, Amon called back the hunters. _"Let's go, there's nothing h–"_ Amon was cut off by a deadly scream. Grabbing his gun off his belt, Amon ans Sakaki ran twoards the source of the scream. There in front of the two male hunters, were two witches. One had dark blue short hair and the other had long black hair. Both has red eyes and were female. The one with blue hair was the stone witch for she was throwing rock shards at Robin. The stone witch had on a long white dress with a black scarf around her neck while her partner had on a brown short dress. Amon and Sakaki fired at the two evil witches, distracting them just enough for Robin to find her glases on the ground and put them back on for the stone witch's stone shards had knocked them off along with placing a long cut on Robin's cheek.

Robin wiped the blood off her cheek and attempted to attack the stone witch but was blinded by more rock shards coming at her. The telekenises witch had thrown Sakaki into Amon's car and knocked him out. Now it was just Amon and Robin fighting the witches. Amon fired again at the stone witch while yelling at Robin to run. Amon fired once more at the stone witch but it didn't matter, the telekineses witch knocked Amon's gun away and held Robin in once place, not allowing her to move. The stone witch then stones Amon's feet to the dock and encases the now helpless fire witch in a statue of stone.

With in seconds, Dojima and Karasuma arive and fire at the evil witches. Dojima is so totally out of it she doesn't see the telekineses witch aiming at her and then throwing her into the ice cold ocean's water. Karasuma helps Dojima out but is thrown inot a brick wall by the same witch. Now both evil witches are concentrating on Robin when Dojima is finally able to free Amon's feet from their stone hold. Amon rushes over to Robin and attempts to free her, when the telekineses witch grabs hold of both Amon and Robin and throw both out into the ocean. Amon, not being encased in stone, swims to the surface and atteps to use his comunicator to call Michael for help, but the comunicator is short curcited from the icy cold water. Relizing his partner is encased in stone, he takes a deep breath and dived back down.

After about a while of searching, Amon had to come up for air. Just as he did this, Sakaki, who just woke up, and Michael, who was released to go respond to Sakaki's SOS call, were both standing on the edge of the dock. The four clean-up men crew were working on cleaning up the defeated evil witches. _"Amon, where's Robin?_" Michael yelled out. _"Under, she sank in a block of stone!"_ Amon responded as both Sakaki and Michael jumped in and swam over to help Amon search for her. After an housr of searching, they almost gave up hope, when Michael came up. "_I found her, she's at the bottom!"_

Back at the STN-J's base, the mood was gloomy and sad. By the time the clean-up crew was able to lift Robin out of the oceans water and break her free from her stone block, she had suffacated and drowned. Michael and Sakaki had caught small colds, but Amon was treated at the hostpital for pnamonia. By the time he was released, it was January. Robin's funeral was held three days after Amon was released and the STN-J members all chipped in and had paid for it.

No one wanted to return to work after the death of their dear friend, but they were all held to responsabilities, espesally Amon. No one could tell due to Amon's typical cold expressionless face, but Amon was hurting, and hurting badly.

That night when he went home, something caught his attention in the backseat of his car. It was Robin's sketchbook. Hesitating, Amon picked it up and placed it on the front seat of his car. When he got home, he took it up with him. _'Knowing Robin, I'll open it and it'll burst into flames.'_ Amon chuckled at that thought but opened it anyways.

Inside were beautifuly drawn sketches of him and his co-workers. Amon's eyes widen with each page he turned. The sketches were of everyone just sitting around doing what they usually do. But the one that caught his eye was dated way before Amon told Robin he loved her. It was just before the fall of factory. The sketch was of him, Amon, and Robin. Robin was embrasing him in a strong, yet gentle hold and their lips were so close to kissing yet they were not. Their eyes were closed and even though Amon in the picture was attempting to kiss Robin, his arms were not holding her.

Amon dropped the sketch book on the floor and just stared at his now empty hands. _'How could I have been so blind? Did she really love me that long? And all I did was push her away…'_ Amon leaned forward on his couch and put his elbows on his knees and leaned his head in his hands. _"And, now she's gone…"_

o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: I'm an artist myself, that's how I was able to come up with his fiction. Sorry I had to kill her. But all my stories I've even written never have the character die. I just needed to know how good I was at killing off main characters. Please tell me. Please Review.

Amon: (pulls out orbo gun and shoots oo0animechild0oo before she even gets a chance to speak) _"No one kills my girl…no one."_

Robin: _"Thank you Amon." _(Semi-hides behind him she wraps his arms around him and he put his other arm around her)

Amon: _"…no one…"_


End file.
